


A Very Adventurous Hobbit

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do YOU like snakes?<br/><br/>Even as a child Bilbo was quite unusual, as Gandalf learns on a visit to the Shire.  Drabble.  Rated PG for the slightest suggestion of a pairing: Gandalf/Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Adventurous Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Gandalf put down his pipe, and the Ent he'd made in smoke swirled away in the summer breeze.

"More! More!" came a cacophony of eager Hobbit children, anticipating the next act.

The wizard opened his knapsack and took out a green-and-black striped snake, which stared at the children with half-closed eyes. It coiled itself gently around Gandalf as he placed it on his shoulders. Most of the children stepped back, but one was wide-eyed with curiosity.

"Does anyone want to touch this?" asked Gandalf. "It won't bite."

Bilbo stepped forward and ran his fingers over the snake's smooth scales, fondling the tight muscle.

Gandalf made sure to remember.  



End file.
